


You Make Me Crazy

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pure Smut, Squirting, Steve is so desperate for it, Tony Stark has a Vagina, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Just Smut





	You Make Me Crazy

Tony was laying on his back, naked. His legs were spread apart and he could see the hungry eyes of his husband and how he was licking his lips, practically drooling to get a taste of his smooth hairless pussy. Steve climbed up on the bed in between Tony’s legs. He started at his neck, pressing kisses while also nipping at the skin. He went lower and lower, pressing more kisses to his chest until he got to his nipples. 

Steve hovered his mouth over his nipple and gently blew air on it. He raised his head so that he could see Tony’s face. They made eye contact and Steve wrapped his lips around the nub and started to suck on it gently. Rolling it between his teeth. Tony let out a “fuck” and Steve chuckled. He braced himself, keeping one nipple inside his mouth while he brought his hand to play with the other nipple. He rolled it between his fingers while he sucked and lapped at the other one. “Shit, Steve, fuck babe, that feels so good.” Tony said. Steve smiled. He loved being able to relax and pleasure his husband and just make him lose control.

After playing with Tony’s nipples, Steve went lower. Pressing kisses all over his lover’s chest and stomach. He reached the hem of his pajamas and took them off. He looked at his husband’s underwear and how soaked they were. He lifted two fingers and pressed them against his underwear and pushed inside. “Fuck babe, you’re so wet for me sweetheart. So fucking wet.” Steve said. Tony whined and lifted his hips up trying to get more of his fingers inside him. 

“Looks like someone is desperate.” Steve said.

“Steve please.” Tony said. 

“Please who babe?” Steve said.

“Please daddy, I want your mouth and fingers please.” Tony said.

“Your wish is my command princess.” Steve said.

Steve removed Tony’s underwear. He could see just how wet his husband was. His pussy was drenched with wetness. Steve parted his folds and started to lap at them. The scent was musky but Steve enjoyed it anyway. He went harder, dipping his tongue deeper into Tony's opening. 

Tony was screaming, bucking his hips into Steve’s mouth. After a couple of minutes Steve removed his mouth and Tony whined. He wanted to come so badly but Steve had other plans. He was about to say something when he felt Steve push in a finger. Steve pushed the finger in gently and Tony moaned. Steve looked up to his face and asked the silent question. Tony nodded. He continued to push his finger in and out before adding another and scissoring them. He kept doing that, ramming his fingers deep into Tony’s gspot. 

“Oh fuck daddy, I’m close, fuck.” Steve kept pushing his fingers in side, crooking them to hit the spot. 

Tony screamed “OH FUCK DADDY I’M CUMMING!” as he squirted around Steve’s fingers. 

“So good for me baby, so good.” Steve said as he ran his hand over Tony’s clit and rubbed it. 

Tony moaned again. Steve grabbed the lube, slicked his cock up and lined himself with Tony’s hole. He pushed in gently until he was all the way inside Tony. He gave Tony time to adjust himself before he started to push his cock in and out. 

Tony groaned, “your so big daddy.” Steve sped up his thrusts, rocking his hips against Tony’s. 

“You like that sweetheart. You like having daddy’s cock inside your sweet little pussy.” Steve said. 

Tony moaned and said, “yes daddy, I love having your thick cock inside me.” 

Steve growled and began to go faster. He rocked his hips, slamming his cock in and out of Tony’s hole when Tony shouted, “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum for me sweetheart. Cum around daddy’s cock.” Steve said. 

And that’s all it took before he came around Steve’s cock, shouting “DADDY” at the top of lungs. The wetness of Tony’s pussy sent Steve to chase his orgasm, slamming his hips and cock into Tony’s hole and he came, emptying himself deep inside his husband. Steve kissed his husband, pulled out, collapsed next to Tony and covered them up with blankets. He gently brought his fingers back down to Tony’s pussy burying them inside and just placed them there. Not moving them at all. Tony whined but didn’t complain. He kissed Tony’s head and they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
